Darkness Consumes Me
by MidnightLove87
Summary: With a flick of my wrist I can keep you alive or kill you. But it's always my choice. Remember that! Dexterward ;-) Suspense/Horror
1. Mr Watermere

**Dexterward**

**With a flick of my wrist I can keep you alive or kill you. But it's always my choice. Remember that! Dexterward ;-)**

**Suspense/Horror**

**Edward is a CSI by day and cold blooded killer by night. **

**Thanks so much to my ever-awesome beta MC! **

* * *

Chapter 1

_A string of murders have overtaken the normally quiet Sacramento community. _

I sighed as I read the words over and over again. It wasn't the first time my work had ended up in the paper. But I wanted to make sure it was the last, otherwise I was never going to be able to keep up with my addiction. The last thing I wanted was to be sitting behind bars rotting away while I was craving the sight of fresh blood.

I poured over the clippings I'd saved from the last week and hunted for my next victim. I was hoping something would stand out to me. Something would give me purpose to alleviate the guilt that rolled around in the pit of my stomach.

But just as I was about to decide, my phone went off.

"Cullen," I muttered into the receiver as I ran a hand through my messy hair. I was more annoyed than ever.

It was the worst the day after my last kill, I needed more, always. But now, I liked to stalk them. To haunt them, so they remembered my face when the time came. I was thirty two with a problem and it wasn't just the fact that I needed a haircut.

"We need you down at Willow Creek, we've got a gunshot wound to the head," I heard Crowley bark into the phone.

"On my way," I told him before hanging up.

I always held my breath waiting for the day where I would have to investigate one of my own murders, but that day hadn't caught up with me yet.

I chuckled to myself as I thought about the last poor shmuck that had met his death. Last night was particularly entertaining. I had moved on to the upper class residents of Oakland. It was a drive from my meager apartment in Sacramento, but I thought of it as a challenge.

He was a middle aged man in his late forties. I picked him because of his last name. Watermere. I had a teacher in high school with that last name and he was a real dick. And when I started researching this guy, I found out he was my teacher's uncle. My teacher was long gone. But this guy was right there. I had just finished up work and I had headed out to a bar.

Radio was a sweet little dive bar I liked to hit up from time to time. The waitresses were always so pretty and sometimes I got lucky.

Last night really just started out as a time to relax. Something simple. I wanted to chill and be chill. I hadn't killed in over a week and as soon as the fucker walked through the door I knew he was going to be next.

The arrogance in his voice. The way he treated the kind waitress. Everything about his demeanor told me explicitly that he had to be next.

I followed him out of the bar, where he drunkenly poured himself into his car. I followed him all the way back to his house.

I stayed back long enough to let him get inside and get comfortable. I kept my stuff in the car. That was the best place for it, even though I ran a serious risk of getting caught with it there. I had taken the liner out of my trunk and built a small cubby hole inside it. One that could be easily hidden. In there, I kept my clothes, a black long sleeve shirt and cargo pants. I kept them packed with the essentials. Tape, rope, scissors and a knife. I dressed and slipped on my gloves before scoping out the house.

I didn't wear a mask because I wasn't a coward. I wanted my victims to see my face, make eye contact before I let them breathe their last breath.

It was a nice house, beautifully decorated on the outside, and when I managed to make it inside from a first floor window, I found the inside was just as nice too.

But it wasn't the inside I was interested in.

No, what I was interested in was up one floor. I knew where his bedroom was, since it was the only light on in the entire house.

That part was easy.

When I reached the room, I checked to see if he was asleep. And when I found he was, I went about trying him down to the bed. This was something I did occasionally if I wanted to throw the police off. It would make it look like a sex act gone wrong.

I waited until I had him secured to the bed before waking him up.

A few good shakes and his eyes popped open wide.

"Ah. Who the hell are you?" he muttered trying to collect his bearings. I'd let him, since I wanted him fully conscious for this.

I smirked at him briefly. "My name is Edward Cullen. I'm here to make you pay your retribution. You see you were a dick earlier, and while I don't know you personally, I'm sure you're an arrogant prick no matter where you go."

He sputtered for a moment before uselessly pulling at his restraints.

"I don't know who you are, but you had better let me go, now!" he stammered as he pulled again at the ropes.

"You're right Robert Watermere; you don't know who I am. But I'm extremely important to you right now. I hold your precious life in my hands. I have the power to end you, right now," I said slowly letting everything sink in. "But maybe I'm feeling nice tonight, maybe I just want to teach you a lesson instead of making you pay for your behavior."

"What behavior?" he growled.

"Simply, your disregard for anyone who you feel isn't worthy because they don't have as much money as you."

His eyes narrowed. "I worked hard for my fortune. I deserve the right to treat anyone how I wish," he muttered.

"See, I thought you'd say something like that."

I pulled out my knife and held the cold steel of the long blade against his neck, just waiting for my opportunity to slip it into his soft flesh.

"I knew you were going to be an arrogant prick even when death was looming right around the corner. Nothing could humble you, ever. Not when you've been so corrupted."

"Go ahead and do it asshole. They'll find you."

I chuckled again really letting my true feelings show through as I knew the truth on that. I shook my head slowly. "They won't find me, see, the '_they__'_ you're talking about are the unfortunate peons that have to clean up your body tomorrow morning when your cleaning lady finds you dead. The '_they__'_ who come to investigate the scene, well _'they' _will be one of_ my_ highly trained teams. I'm a forensic crime scene analysis agent. You think I'm going to leave something incriminating behind that they'd be able to find?"

His eyes went wide and I was pretty sure a small whimper fled from his oversized lips.

"Any last words, Mr. Watermere?" I asked carefully. I was always patient when it came to my killings. It made the satisfaction last longer. I lived in the moment and savored every second of it.

He shook his head, which was the wrong move to make, because the edge of the knife began to bite into his skin. Blood bloomed and dotted the area around the wound. My mouth watered at the sight of the budding red on his white neck. I wanted more.

"Have it your way then," I murmured before slowly and methodically pushing the blade into his neck. Further and further until the blood came gushing out.

It was the volcano stage as I lovingly referred to it. I liked when the rush of blood was so fast it actually gurgled. I stared, completely enthralled, as it flowed smoothly over the handle, pooling on the bed. Mr. Watermere began to show all the signs of hemorrhaging. The shaking, the feeble attempts of fighting for his life; ah yes, and there were the eyes beginning to bulge.

I let my fingertips smear through the steady steam on the blade as I carefully dug it deeper into his neck, finally ending Mr. Watermere's life.

After removing the knife from his neck I adjusted myself. Killing always got me excited. It was nothing about the person itself, no, always the way the blood rushed out. It was the contrast of red against the skin. The way their eyes looked when I was just about to finish them off.

Fifty seven.

That was my number as of last night. Mr. Watermere being the fifty seventh. It was a good number, but in a week or so I would seek out another. I always did. My addiction was unstoppable. It started out small. One every few months, but it snowballed and got increasingly worse over the past three years I've been doing this.

The first, a young woman, was hard to explain. When I thought back on it, I couldn't even really comprehend what made me reach for the knife. But when I saw the beautiful flow of blood over her soft tits, I was so glad I did it.

I preferred neck wounds; they produced a lot of blood. They tended to spatter, which was an art form of its own. And you could usually look your victim in the eye as they were dying. These things were all important to my addiction.

I adjusted myself at the thought of the warm gush of red fluid over Mr. Watermere's neck and parked my car beside officer Crowley's. It was time to work, time to get my mind on something else for a change.

I walked over to the Crowley and greeted him the usual way, with a grunt. Before heading to the van. We had a CSI team here in Sacramento. I lead it, but I rarely rode with them. I preferred to work as an on call investigator. It gave me more time to myself.

"He's in his forties with a gunshot wound to the head," Crowley said after I retrieved my box of tools. It was a tackle box filled with all sorts of goodies to help identify the killer.

"Yeah you said that on the phone. Are you telling me you haven't found out anything else since you've been here?" I asked with a sharp eyebrow raised.

"It's not suicide," he gritted out. Clearly, he was pissed at my lack of authority to him. He thought he built the majority of Sacramento with his own two hands. But shit, was he wrong. And I gave him no respect. That prick didn't deserve.

No, I was here to do a job and that was all.

I turned and left Tyler standing there by the bank of the creek. It was a familiar place for teenagers to get busy, not for middle-aged men to pop up dead. So I was especially curious what led this guy here.

One look at the body and I knew why I never used a gun. It wasn't personal enough. You didn't get to be there while they died. And usually, with a gun, the victim could sense when they were going to be shot, they squeezed their eyes shut. Too bad really.

I left the body for the rooks to dust while I searched the perimeter. I wanted to see if there was any other evidence I could find that would place Mr. Blown Off Ear here. I found a few shot shells scattered to the side but I wasn't sure if they were the same as the ones that had killed our victim.

I bagged and tagged them before moving on.

My job was tedious and stressful. Knowing that one piece of uncollected evidence would mean the life of someone else. One bad day, one too many drinks the night before. Anything could make it or break it for me and one of my cases. I think that's why I killed. Because I was in control.

* * *

**What do you think so far?**

**Seriously fucked up?**

**Love you! **


	2. New Waitress

**Here's Chapter 2 of this horror tale. **

**Thanks MC for dealing with my sick and twisted mind. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

A week later I found myself finishing off a cold beer in a dank lounge about a mile from home. I liked it there, it was close and the atmosphere always put me in a better mood. That was something I could rely on when I needed it. On top of that there was a new waitress tonight. She was pretty and petite. Her tits were perky and she liked to smile a whole lot. Something in me sprang to life with vigor and demanded that I needed to bring this girl home with me tonight and fuck her.

That was what I did with most of the girls I picked up. I fucked them. I didn't normally kill them unless I was desperate for it. And even then, they needed to show some quality in themselves that they couldn't redeem.

It had been a hell of a week. A string of murders that would rival my own killings and having to investigate each and every scene made my stress level go straight through the roof. While I knew exactly how to clean up my victims so I couldn't be identified, these fuckers didn't and it was my job to find the assholes committing these homicides.

A lot of pressure was an understatement.

And Crowley seemed to be on the warpath for my ass. He hated me with a passion and if I fucked up over the littlest mistake, I was sure that he was going to have me out on suspension. That only added more emphasis to the fact that my job felt like it held my balls in a vise.

But Crowley also knew that on any given day I was the best lead CSI that he had at his disposal, that's why he never hesitated to call me when there was a new scene that needed to be investigated.

A swig from my frothy glass and I attempted to wash away my anger and frustration. A rough week was just that, a rough week. One thing I did know was that life got better, especially after you'd had a shitty go at things. Now it was time to focus on things that mattered. I wanted two lean legs wrapped around my waist later and I had my sights set on just who was going to get that lucky position.

I checked myself, not wanting this ray of sunshine to be number fifty-eight. There was just no way I could put a grey cloud in her sky. That would make the guilt and nerves eat me away to nothing. The thought of her long brown hair and those wide fawn-colored eyes being splattered with blood made my spine tense.

Nope, I was still good from the last, Mr. Watermere. My need was in control. Even though the thought of his still hot blood flowing over my arms made me tingle all the way down to my toes, I just wanted her body underneath me. My hard cock in her soft cunt.

With a flick of my hand I signaled her attention. It reminded me of the way you could wield a knife, but this time it was purely for another drink and maybe someone to spend a lonely night with.

She was a sweet girl. That much I could tell. And I just loved the look of innocence in her eyes. Those were perfect. They would get me off so well. Just one look in those while her warm heat was wrapped around me was more than what I needed this evening.

"Hi Princess," I greeted.

"Hey there," she said softly. "What can I get you?" Her bright smile and genuine attitude made me want her that much more.

"Another Amstel Light…and your number?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't normally one for cheesy lines, but I'd had a particularly trying day today and I just wanted her soft lips to come home with me.

She smirked and her eyes lit up in the most adorable way. I wanted to kiss her right then. "Let me get you the beer and we'll talk about the number, okay handsome," she said sweetly as she headed behind the bar.

I waited patiently. And much to my pleasure, she returned quickly, beer in hand.

"Here's your beer, gorgeous," she said, dipping close as she set it down in front of me, leaving her breasts at eye level and sending a thrill down my body. "And I'm off at two, if you're still interested?"

_Yeah, I'm gorgeous, huh? Has she looked in a mirror today?_

Her stunning brown eyes appraised me, wandering up and down my body. I knew she wanted this as bad as I did. And come two o'clock I was going to have my chance, finally. Those pretty pink lips pursed together and she winked at me.

"Sounds good." I grinned back.

She started to walk off, but I let my hand trail up and catch her wrist, twisting her to face me again. Her warm skin nearly caught me off guard, but I settled everything inside me.

She smiled at me, tilting her head in question.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

She flushed, a delicious sight to witness. "Oh," she murmured. "My name's Bella."

I nodded. "Mine's Edward."

Her eyes seemed to gloss over. "Nice to meet you, Edward," she said softly.

"Naw, the pleasure is all mine," I murmured, clasping her soft hand in mine and bringing it up to my lips. I kissed the back of her hand sweetly before releasing it.

She just chuckled lightly before pulling away.

"I have to help them," she said, pointing to a table in the middle of the lounge. "But I'll be back, if you need anything."

"Go ahead baby, sorry for keeping you."

She sashayed off to help another customer, while giving me a fine view of her pert little ass. Those tight black pants made it pop. And her sheer white top made me want to rip it off. I sucked in a breath. Yes, tonight was a long time coming. And it was going to be glorious.

Bella…now that was a name. I liked it, so much more than the average names you heard around. She wasn't a Kate or an Amanda, nothing ordinary, everyday. She was one of a kind special and I planned to remember that when I had her to myself later.

The hours ticked by slowly making me anxious and annoyed. I'd scouted my prey, just like when I killed, but I was never patient…it truly wasn't in my nature. I was always craving the finale. And at the moment I wanted her.

Over the past few hours we had chatted amiably in between her customers, learning bits and pieces of each other's lives. I could tell she was nervous around me though, so I revealed I was a cop, not that far from the truth, besides I just wanted to make her comfortable and that seemed to relax her slightly. She finally told me she was from Sacramento and that she loved her day job, but would tell me more about that later. She was being a little mysterious, which made me want to fuck her even more.

The clock read one forty-five and I decided to head out and feed my nicotine addiction to try to calm myself before it was time to leave with her.

I lit my smoke and leaned against the old brick wall as I waited. Princess wasn't long; the sweet girl walked out and looked around quickly before sighing and heading to her car.

"Hey baby, are you leaving?" I asked quietly from behind her. I kept my voice gentle, after all I wasn't stalking her, well not in that sense, I just wanted a fun night of great sex. There was nothing wrong with that. And scaring her off was the last thing I wanted.

She jumped a little. "Sorry, I thought you left," she murmured, shifting her eyes from me to her car.

I smirked taking a deep puff of my butt before shaking my head. "Not when it comes to you, sweetheart."

She grinned, looking pleased with my words. "So, was there somewhere you wanted to go? Maybe get a coffee or something?"

Her suggestions were adorable, but all I could think about was getting her back home. I dropped my well smoked cig to the ground and stubbed it out with the toe of my worn boot.

"Wanna go back to my place; I've been known to make some of the finest coffee this side of Seattle?"

Her grin widened and she giggled. That had to be one of the sweetest sounds I'd heard in a long time. The girl was perfect.

"That sounds good," she answered shyly. I could tell she wasn't used to leaving with guys, something I was grateful for, but I think her knowing I was a cop gave her a false sense of security. Her innocence was a huge selling factor to me. But the fact that she was taking me up on the offer definitely gave me a little ego boost.

This sexy little minx was letting me take her home for the evening.

"How 'bout I give you a ride and I take you to get your car later?" I suggested.

"Um, are you sure?" she asked, looking wary. I could tell her mind was going about a million miles an hour. She really hadn't done this before.

It made wonder just what other things she _had _done. Internally I smirked just thinking about all of the new things I was about to open her eyes to tonight. Naughty images began flashing quickly through my mind, only to be interrupted when she said, "Okay."

"It's just over here," I told her, letting my hand slip into hers as I led her through the parking lot. I silently celebrated when she came willingly. I'd never had much trouble finding company for an evening, but this girl seemed so shy she was almost skittish and I wondered all evening if this was really going to happen.

When we reached my sixty-seven Chevelle I watched as Bella's eyes danced along its body lines, all the way to the fenders and the chromed bumpers.

"This is yours?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep." It was the only other project I could take pleasure in, filling my time with something other than work and killing. When I first killed the guilt ate away at me and I couldn't stop my mind, so I picked up a project for me to dive deeply into. Now that she was fully restored I had a lot more time on my hands, but I did love driving her around.

The sexy sound of the engine, to the supple feel of the leather under my ass made it all that more enjoyable. There have been a few times where I took her up north and really opened her up. But around town, I was cautious. I put a lot of time into making her shine just the way I wanted and I certainly wanted to keep her that way.

"This car is gorgeous," she said in awe, before carefully getting in.

"Hey, I take offence at that."

She turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said _I_ was gorgeous?"

She chucked, definitely lightening up the mood.

We kept our focus on the car as I drove us down the road toward my house. I inhaled deeply when her sweet, sultry scent reached my nose. Her bashful eyes glanced over at me as I turned down another darkened street making my way home.

"So Bella, you like cars?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off of how much I wanted her. I was becoming a mad man, sitting there with so much desperation to have her wrapped around my throbbing cock. It was like I was crawling through the desert and she was a tall, cold glass of water sitting there on a pedestal, waiting for me to take a drink of her.

I grinned at the thought of drinking from her. Of course my mind wasn't on her being my saving grace of water anymore. No, now I was picturing her perfect pussy and I wanted to lick, suck, and deliciously drink from her warm lips. Then _she_ would milk _me_ dry with her sweet lips and hot, wet cunt.

My hand reached across the console and I placed a hand on her thigh, trying to coax her out of her shell. The less inhibitions she had tonight, the better our time together would be. I begged that she would become this wild woman once I began to touch her.

"Well, my grandfather used to own quite a few," she murmured softly.

"Oh yeah? Do you know which ones?" I asked intently. I didn't give a fuck about the cars her grandfather used to own, but I wanted her to think I did. So I listened and played along well.

"Um, no, they were older though, like this one. But damn, they never looked this good."

I smiled proudly, I was so happy that someone could see the craftsmanship I had put in to my ride.

"Thanks, well, I did restore her, which to some guys, is a big no-no, but to me I couldn't just let her sit there and rust."

She nodded, seeming to understand where I was coming from. "I know what you mean, letting a car, or anything live in the height of its glory is so much more rewarding than letting it sit and die," she stated quietly.

Her words made my head dance, I wondered briefly if she knew something about me. Something deeper that no one else knew. But the way she turned and smiled after she said it told me she didn't. Those were just her opinions. They didn't mean anything directly to me.

"Yeah," I muttered noncommittally, finally finding my driveway and pulling in.

I was quick to get her door and grab her hand. Besides, I wanted to get her inside, the quicker the better. That meant I would be buried inside her sooner rather than later.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Bella. Make yourself at home," I told her after unlocking the door and ushering her inside.

Just the way her eyes sparkled inside the house, told me I was in for a treat tonight.

* * *

**Alright so he's lured Bella back to his house. **

**Now that they're there I wonder what he'll do to her. **

**What do you think of Edward so far?**


	3. Bella

**Thanks to MC for Beta'ing this! I give her props for not being completely grossed out. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Her eyes glinted in the light as I showed her around. I wanted her to feel comfortable here to a certain extent. Not that I'd ever had a girlfriend or a regular fuck in many years, but I considered it with Bella. I wondered, she lived so close and she was a waitress at my favorite bar, I didn't see why I couldn't make her that.

We went through all the motions of normality, even though we both knew where we were going to end up. Her wrapped around my cock in some form.

My mind swirled with images of heavy gobs of cum splattered all of her face. Her wide brown eyes sealed shut with thick white droplets dripping all over her creamy skin.

I made her coffee and we sat on the couch talking a little about our lives. She told me that she had just started at the tavern because she needed some extra cash. I admired her candor, but I was surprised to find out she was a teacher.

I guess that made sense. She seemed like the warm-hearted kind of person that would work with children, but what surprised me was that she had to take another job.

The girl worked her ass off during the school year teaching little shits and she was forced to pick up a second job on the weekends because she couldn't scrape by. How fucked was that?

Then I realized something, I was beginning to let my guard down and actually listen to her. Something I never did. Easy fucks were supposed to be just that, easy. I wasn't supposed to listen to the shit they spewed or have time to even think about their lives. They were supposed to be a good time and that was all.

My mind refocused on what was the objective of tonight and I slowly began to let her know how much I wanted her.

My arm slipped around the back of her, pulling her slightly closer to me, watching her reaction carefully; after all I didn't want to scare her off. But one look down told me that she was just as into this as I was. Her beautiful grin and bashful eyes told me all there was to know. Pleased with her acceptance I pulled her until she was flush with my side. Pressed right up next to me. So close that her heat was spreading to my skin.

"Well, this isn't like Seattle's, but it's pretty good," she softly, nodding towards the almost empty cup in her small hand.

"Thanks." Her words did something to me. Something I didn't really like.

I needed to make her stop talking.

I cocked my head to the side and slowly leaned in, watching her beautiful eyes the entire time. I wanted to make sure she didn't turn into a scared little doe again. There was no need for that nonsense. I wanted her comfortable and happy. And impaled on my cock. But we were getting to that.

Those deep browns looked up at me, sparkling; no sign of fear anywhere near them, so I lowered my lips to hers. Placing a soft, sensual kiss on them at first.

Her hand came up and touched my face. That was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. I liked affection just as much as the next guy. Even though I didn't often see women more than once, it wasn't as if I didn't fully enjoy our time together.

The warmth from her hand spread across my face and down my neck. Straight to my thickening cock. Her jagged breaths coasted across my skin in small puffs. I wanted to calm her, tell her that I would take real good care of her, but keeping her on edge was better. I wanted her senses waiting and wondering what was going to happen next.

My lips fused to hers in a hot kiss, this time taking more control, showing her just a tiny percentage of what I was capable of.

She moaned and quickly opened her mouth accepting my tongue and using her own too. She wasn't shy anymore, at least not at the moment.

My free hand began to wander, cupping her full breasts through her shirt. While our tongues wrestled, my fingers slipped up to the buttons on the front of her blouse and began to slip them undone. I made quick work of them, dying to see my prize.

Her tiny gasp as I pushed the crisp cotton from her shoulders was what fantasies were made of. And the way her small frame vibrated with the shudder coursing through her, made my mind go wild. She was perfect.

But I didn't want her on my – too small for comfort – couch. "Come on baby," I murmured, pulling her with me as I lifted us from the cushion and began to stumble my way down the hall. She followed willingly, before I got my chance to toss her on the bed watching her bounce adorably at the force.

I quickly discarded the majority of my clothes, everything except for my boxers and when I looked up Bella was a sight, laying there in just her panties. Waiting for me.

I dove on the bed, covering her, wanting her.

I pressed my lips into hers, kissing, fanning the fire.

My hands began to wander, feeling her bare breasts for the first time, wanting her soft flesh in my hand.

Her whimper held me there, playing with her puckered nipple until I couldn't take it any longer and I slithered down her body, kissing her sweet skin as I went.

The scent of Bella surrounded me as I pulled her panties down her long, lean legs. They were the kind of legs that seemed to go on for ages, even though she was so petite.

Looking down at those wide eyes that watched me so intently made something wild spark inside me. A ravenous sensation began to claw at my insides. I needed to fuck her and be done with her. I was familiar with this feeling. This caged animal inside me was rattling his confines and wanted out. If I wasn't careful and quick I was going to end up dragging Bella down a dark path that would lead her to be my fifty-eighth. That was something I wouldn't be able to live with.

My hands slid up those sexy legs of her, smoothing over her soft, tender skin.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat and I wondered briefly if she was having second thoughts, but when my fingers ran through her sweet pussy lips I knew for sure that she wanted this as badly as I did.

My fingers quickly entered her, letting my thumb slip and press against her clit. I rubbed and thrust my fingers into her hole. I loved how wet she was, but it was the noises that my beautiful little bed buddy was creating that was driving me insane.

Her breathy little moans and sweet whimpers filled my ears and my cock begged to be inside her. My boxers were straining and my patience was wavering. I needed her soon, but I was giver, enjoying her pleasure as much as she did. I wanted to see her satisfied before it came time to take her.

I crawled up her supple young body and positioned myself over her. It was a dominating move, but I guess that was my personality. I was a little dominating. I preferred to be in charge, especially in situations like these. I was the man; there was just something about being in charge during sex. That and killing.

I pushed my boxers down over my hips, before leaning down and kissing her softly. I wanted her to see that I could be gentle and not just an animal.

I reached blindly for the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. Bella grabbed it from me before I could even do anything with it. She ripped the package open with her teeth and rolled it down my dick before settling back with a satisfied smile on her face.

This chick was going to kill me.

I winked at her with a grin, hoping to kill her some, but no, she had the upper hand again. Or lower in this case, since her tiny, warm hand came up and cupped my balls. A shiver shot down my spine and I nearly lost it right then and there.

I took a deep breath trying to clear those thoughts as I lined myself up with her sopping wet cunt. This girl was primed and ready for me.

I pushed in part way at first letting her cream coat me before sliding out and then finally in all the way. My breath whooshed out of me, leaving me hanging by a thread, trying to keep from blowing my load in mere seconds, because her slit was fucking amazing. Something I could write home about.

I licked my lips and attempted to take a deep breath before searching her face, seeing her lust and evident desire written all over her heart-shaped face.

I smirked down at her, wanting to stoke that fire.

I was a giver, and I planned to make sure her night was just as good as mine was going to be. I pulled out slowly, testing my own control.

It was painful, the amount of work I had to put into not splattering cum all over her as much as I wanted to.

Hers was the softest, hottest, wettest cunt I'd had in a long time…maybe even…well maybe even ever. But even though I was buried in this little piece of Heaven all the way up to my balls, all I could think about was the way blood would look trickling down her neck. Or even out of her slender, creamy thighs.

Thoughts like that weren't good at a time like this. It made me thrust harder, the monster inside me wanted to claim her, take her for my own and I wasn't just talking about sex. I wanted to see her orgasm into a hemorrhaging mess. I wanted to feel her squeeze down on me and then have blood spill out of her chest, so much so that it dripped down and would begin to cover my cock while I continued to fuck her.

The images were enough to make my balls begin to clench and my dick begin to pulse. My release was close and I hoped that once I had it I could get myself under control and lock the demon away.

Her soft hazel eyes looked up at me as I let my emotions feed out through our fucking, hard, purposeful jolts into her and my finger steady on her clit, making her mouth drop open in a silent scream as she came, shattering around me. She clamped down on me nice and tight, while I chugged my way to the end. I plowed into her one last time finally spilling into the latex that was wrapped around my dick.

_Fuck_ that was good, but…

***DCM***

A sick overwhelming feeling came over me as I stared at her sleeping body next to mine. Our limbs tangled together and sweat mingled. We had been one, so easily I had taken her to my bed. But it was only for sex, right? My mind was speeding across a dirt road, bumping along. I knew what I wanted, what I itched to do, but it was whether or not I could get her out of my house without doing it.

I quickly peeled myself away from her, realizing that I needed to put some distance between us. I hoped it would make my feeling diminish. This was why I had tried to check myself earlier, but it was far too late now. The monster inside me wasn't rattling his cage, he was out and roaring to be fed. Those creamy legs, her supple breasts, and her tender innocent eyes, all of her distinct features cried out to be killed.

But she hadn't done anything to deserve it. She was innocent above all; at least as much as I knew of her she was innocent. I couldn't take her life. I couldn't do that to her.

I moved out of the room, dressing in the hallway, before heading into the kitchen to fix myself a coffee. My skin itched to have her the way I wanted. No matter how good the sex was I still wasn't satisfied, I wasn't happy. I needed more…always a need for more.

I stepped out on the porch to have a cigarette, feeling as if one addiction would hopefully cure my other, but it just didn't make a dent in the need, the unmistakable skin prickling want.

I stubbed out my butt and began to dig at my own arm, hoping some kind of blood would fend off the feeling.

Slowly and painfully blood began to trickle down my arm, swirling through the tiny blonde hairs. I watched as it warmed and smoothed over my thumb, it coated and almost painted my nail. And as it reached my palm I brought my hand to my face and sniffed.

The coppery smell and distinct color seemed to quell my addiction, hold it off and at bay, but I knew I was just tricking myself. I just needed to keep her alive until morning when I could push her out of the car and never see her again.

My insides burned, but I kept the bedroom door closed, wanting to make sure I had some kind of barrier from getting to her.

* * *

**So, now he fucked her, do you think he can let her go?**

**Do you think she'll make it home alive?**

**See you soon for some more. **


	4. Drowning Sorrows

**Thanks MC for Beta'ing this one! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I was able to keep it together long enough to drop her off the next morning, but that didn't mean the demon inside wasn't plotting and planning the best way to slaughter her the entire time.

Every time my fingers inched toward the knives, I pulled back.

I was a fucking sick prick. And the way I saw it, there was so saving my soul.

Her smile actually helped, remembering the sound of her voice, and the look of her sparkling eyes. All of it did wonders to keep the monster reigned in.

"Listen, it was really nice having you over last night," I told her softly.

I'd never felt compelled to smooth things over before. But with her it was different. I wanted her to realize that it wasn't her fault I was fucked up. Her shock when she realized that I'd slept in the living room was enough to tell me that she was hurt.

But she didn't know why I was out there. Hell, if she did, she would've been a lot more than just pissed off.

"I had fun too," she murmured with a tiny smile before slipping out the door.

It wasn't long after I dropped her off at her car and watched her drive away that Crowley was barking in my phone about another case I needed to take care of. At least I knew for certain this one wasn't mine, since the only one I was with was driving southbound down Truxel.

I breathed a sigh of relief and ran my hand through my hair as I threw the car in gear and made my way over to the next job. I needed a coffee because sleep certainly didn't come to me last night, but that was all forgotten once I reached the scene.

It was when I saw the body of a lovely young girl, brown hair and brown eyes, completely mutilated.

My tongue jumped down my throat and I couldn't stop from vomiting.

It was completely unprofessional, but something so close to what I had wanted to do last night ate at me; it hit me hard. What was worse was the thought of actually losing her. That sickened me more than any fucked up scenario I could come up with in my mind.

Her creamy, almost grey skin now reminded me further of Bella. And the way her hands laid next to her body, completely detached, made my skin crawl.

It was truly a gruesome scene.

I went to work, did my job, but that night, it was with trepidation…and something I couldn't, or didn't want to, identify.

*DCM*

Weeks had passed since the night I had with Bella. I found myself at the lounge more often than not. The alcohol helped to numb the reality of what I did. And even though I couldn't touch her, at least I could see her. Really, the only time I strayed was when I stalking my next kill.

There had only been three since I'd been with Bella. One right after work the day I dropped her off in the parking lot of the lounge. I needed it. It just couldn't wait any longer.

That asshole was easy. I'd followed him back to his shithole apartment and waited for him to get high. He was a drugged up, useless, piece of shit that stole from the government. I saw him get his stash after retrieving his stipend from the ATM on the side of the 7/11 in town.

I was disgusted and annoyed by his behavior, and as much as I tried to ignore it and look the other way, I couldn't.

I changed, quickly donning my typical outfit for a night like this and gathered my tools. Usually, all I needed was a sharp knife, but this time I wanted to make sure the asshole knew what he did and since he was going to be high as fuck, I needed something extra to really drive my point home.

I clutched a few screwdrivers in my leather-clad fist and walked to the window, stalking him. Once the needle was in I waited two minutes before jimmying the handle and waltzing right into the dump.

He was laying back against his filthy couch in a daze. I reached him before he could even open his eyes. I had a plan, careful and cautious as always, grabbing my stun gun I pressed it right into his neck. I wanted to make sure he was incapacitated before I began.

There was no real worry that he would fight back, not after the shit he just injected into himself, but I needed to make sure for myself.

His skin burnt and he cried out in pain before lying back lifeless against the cushions. I liked the stun gun for many reasons; one being that my victim still had the ability to talk after it was used. It wasn't like a Taser that would interrupt the nervous system; it worked on pain to render someone useless.

The perfect weapon to start with.

"Hey asshole, I'm up here," I gritted out as he stared at the floor.

I grabbed his hair hard, jerking his head back so he could see me.

"Hi," I said with a smirk once his eyes focused on me.

I introduced myself like always. Making sure that he knew exactly who I was.

"So you're into that shit huh?" I asked, jutting my chin out to the table, with my hand still ripping out his hair.

He whimpered pathetically and tried to nod.

I shook my head. "You know why I'm here, right?"

"N-no."

"Really? You can't possibly think of a reason why I would be here?" I questioned.

Again he denied knowing of why I was there. "I pay my tabs, I don't owe anyone," he said lamely.

I was taken aback by his words. "Is that so?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"I beg to differ. You owe the community. You've used something that was supposed to help you get back on your feet, as a crutch for your addiction."

He didn't say anything, so I gave him a hard yank on his hair, letting him know I expected an answer from him.

"You can prove shit asshole."

_Big mistake._

"So fuck face, you think you're better than everyone? You think you can use hard working individuals' money to feed your own wants?" I shook my head.

"They'll never know," he sneered at me, pathetically attempting to reach for me.

I stunned him again, this time just a short jolt before walking over to my tools and grabbing a screw driver, a Phillips head. It was brand new and nice and sharp. I had a dream and wanted to see how it would work.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I questioned quickly, before taking a deep calming breath. I wanted to make sure I savored this.

"Fuck you," he spat.

I nodded, pursing my lips. Then I smirked and brandished my weapon of choice, letting him see it full well before laying his head back and lowering to his right eye. My plan wasn't to torture him, but hey, if it happened I wasn't opposed to it.

Watching the metal begin to grind its way through his futilely shut lid was wondrous, but when it sunk in through the eyeball, and gushing blood began to ooze, it was epic. One of my finest ideas in a long time.

I listened to him screeching out in pain, one would normally be worried when you were committing a murder in an apartment, but not me. The area we were in, most would ignore, others would think it was withdrawal kicking in and the few curious folks, wouldn't be stupid enough to call the police fearing their own certainty of freedom.

I let him squirm for a few minutes and reached for the screw driver before I ended him, grasping the rubber handle and plunging the tool deep within his skull until the warm liquid began pouring out of his ears and dripping to the floor.

My fingers itched to run through it, so I drew them through the puddled blood on the floor wishing I wasn't wearing gloves, but still relishing in the warmth that seeped through the leather.

Once I was satisfied and had my fill of the blood, I cleaned up the way I knew best and quickly got out of there.

His killing kept me finger licking happy for a good week and a half.

But it was while jerking off to images of fucking Bella that the same all-consuming need came rushing back to me. The force was so strong that I almost called in sick just to hunt a kill.

But instead I waited.

That night I skipped out on a beer at the lounge for a road trip to Stockton, it was only an hour away, but it felt good. Though I forewent my beauty of a Chevelle, my pick up was just fine for the late night cruise. I hit up a supermarket, thinking that I could pick up an ice tea before I found my victim, but while I was there I found my kill. She was easy to spot. Like I said, normally I wasn't one to kill women or children, but certain factors came into play and it couldn't be avoided.

I was casually browsing the small empty aisles looking for the perfect snack to go with my ice tea when I heard her chatting on her cell one aisle over.

She was telling her friend all about how she left her child at home by himself. At first I ignored, but when I heard her say that the kid was two I knew I had to step in.

I walked quickly, but normally to the next aisle to get a good look at her. Her bleached blond hair and bloodshot blue eyes told me that she was nothing but a fucked up whore who got pregnant by mistake and managed to carry a child to full-term.

I listened carefully to the rest of her conversation while my mind plotted.

She wasn't the least bit remorseful about it either, not by the way she cackled and mentioned that she hoped she would come home to find him face down in the carpet.

_Good woman…clearly._

Luring her out of the store was easy, I told her that they were towing her car, being late, I deduced that one of the four out there, other than mine, had to be hers. There were no close neighborhoods in sight and besides that her damn keys were clanging against the basket with every step she took.

I watched as she headed outside and quickly paid for my ice tea. I was speedy, paying in cash before making my way out to the parking lot. She was in her car looking flustered when I approached.

I knocked on the window and she cracked it, just enough to hear me, smart girl. "Sorry, I guess I was mistaken. It must've been someone else's."

She nodded and smiled before rolling the window back up.

I was able to get her plate info and report to the police that her child was at home alone. I did so on my work phone, identifying myself with my work title. That way there was no suspicion when she came up missing. Just an overheard conversation while I was picking up a drink on my way home for the evening.

That was before I stalked her. I wanted to make sure the kid was safe. The god damn bitch didn't deserve a child.

I followed her for a while, she smoked like a chimney. Then as she turned off down a dark road I flashed my lights several times. I knew this area. I'd worked in the Modesto, Stockton area a while back and I was familiar with the woods. They were empty, and there wasn't a house for miles. It was the perfect place to make her fifty-nine.

She threw her car in park and looked like she was waiting by the window for me to come around and talk to her, but I headed straight for the passenger side. I noticed earlier that the door wasn't locking with her command and I knew I'd be able to get in that way.

Remember I was paid to find clues, details, so that was what I did.

It the dark, she couldn't see me, so when I lifted the handle and let myself into her car she began to scramble.

I chuckled a little as she tried to get out of the car.

Then I grabbed her wrist, pushing the cold metal of my glock into her arm so she could know that resisting was ridiculous. She screamed and tried for the handle again. But it was useless. I ground the barrel of the gun into her arm and dragged her over the console and out the door with me before throwing her on to the ground.

I didn't have time to change; this one was going to have to be done quick and dirty.

Of course I just wanted to club the bitch; I knew it would be much more satisfying to watch her blood run out all over the fallen leaves.

Once in the woods I broke out my small flashlight lighting the way as we hiked further in. My truck was a red flag to passers bye and I would have to ditch it after tonight but it would be worth it to know that this useless piece of shit wasn't around anymore.

Thankfully, the truck wasn't registered to me. It was my uncle's and he'd died six months ago. I hadn't taken the time to re-register it yet, I guess that was good on my part considering the situation I was in now.

When we were just over five hundred feet in I found a sturdy tree and zip tied her hands together around it. She screeched and bitched that I wasn't going to get away with it, but I just smirked and continued my work.

I continued with the same routine I'd formed over the years that I'd been satisfying my urges. I asked her if she knew why she was there. She of course decided to attack my character instead of answering me.

Then I took the time to explain why she was there. Why she was tied to the tree and completely at my mercy. Her breathing grew shallow and I could see the glimmer of tears as they flowed down her cheeks. I relished in them because in the dark they almost looked like blood dribbling down her face.

"Do you understand?" I asked finally when I had my belt knife out.

Don't worry; I didn't miss the way her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"I said, do you understand."

My patience was wearing thin and I knew I was going to snap if she didn't answer me quickly.

"Yes," she murmured quietly, looking at the ground.

That shit really got to me. I grabbed a fistful of her greasy, stringy bottle blond hair, making her face me.

"What was that?" I asked quietly when she finished screaming in pain.

"Yes," she shouted.

"And do you have anything to say for yourself?" I wondered, pulling her hair back further, making her choke and sob.

"It's not my fault. His father walked out on us. I can't do it alone," she offered as her lame ass excuse. Too bad I didn't care.

"Is your apartment the one on your registration?" I asked as I pressed the knife against her neck.

She gulped but didn't answer.

I pressed harder, loving the tiny droplets of blood that appeared around the sharp blade.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

"Yes," she said, letting out a shuddering breath.

"Good."

I took the knife from her neck and momentarily breathed a sigh of relief. That was all before I grasped the knife firmly in my fist and rammed it into her heart. I made sure the flashlight was positioned so I could watch her die. Her eyes went wide and she began gasping for air. But that wasn't the best part. No, it had to be when the blood rushed out of her chest, spurting and covering my shirt. It was a delicious sight.

Her killing, a one Melanie Cantrell's, would stay with me for some time.

I took advantage of not having my gloves on, slipping my fingers through the warm streams. Finally feeling it, skin to blood. My body shook with unexpected delight and I couldn't resist lighting up a cigarette after an experience like that. It was almost as good as sex.

I took my time cleaning up and removing anything that could be traced back to me. And on the way home I ditched my truck, taking anything in it. The part of town I left it in assured that it wouldn't be there tomorrow.

But that was almost a month ago. I was venturing on nearly two weeks since my last fix now.

A young man, around nineteen I'd say. There was something about him that set me on edge from the start, but when I saw him backhand the woman he was with I knew then that he would be my next. He left the bar in a huff with his girlfriend silently sobbing at the table, something I really didn't like.

So I quietly made my exit only moments later, catching up to him in the alley. It was dangerous. It was reckless, but my blood boiled and it needed to be done.

Pulling the knife through his abdomen, seeing the thick blood running out. Watching his guts begin to fall to the trash riddled ground. It was all so rewarding, so perfect, making me cherish the feeling. But it was a foolish move. The ones before had been careful, not necessarily calculated, because really that wasn't how I operated, but I was safe. I made sure I wasn't going to be rotting away one day.

That fucker pushed my buttons until I was sitting on the edge with the monster taking over my mind and body. He was one of the few friends I had in this world. We might not always see eye to eye, but he understood me more than most.

But that behavior was too far gone. And now I was like a strung out junkie looking for my next fix.

That's why I was fighting my urges, holding back on my needs. As hard as it was, I couldn't let myself get caught. It might have been a safer route for everyone else in the world, but the way I saw it, I had purpose, responsibility. And I couldn't possibly work from behind bars.

Coming to the lounge was like taunting a lion with a steak, but she calmed me in a way. It was weird, as much as I dreamed and imagined brutally tearing her body apart; I felt a sense of peace and serenity being near her. The public place helped too; at least that's what I kept telling myself.

She was sweet, still taking time to make small talk with me whenever I came. I was sure I'd freaked her out after that night we'd spent together, but no. She still seemed to be interested.

Tonight was no different.

"Hey there handsome," she greeted me softly, setting down a chilled bottle in front of me.

"Hi sweetheart," I replied lamely, not looking over at her. I tried not to look at her when she was so close. I was afraid of what I might do.

But from afar I stared until my eyes burned to blink.

"Your usual, okay?" she asked.

I nodded, that was fine with me.

She eventually walked off and I brought the bottle to my lips, swigging back the ice-cold drink, enjoying the burn and bitter taste it left in my mouth.

I stayed for a while that night, a few drinks over the hours enjoying myself. I was slowly beginning to unwind from the stressful week that I'd had. It was nice to feel the tension begin to release. And when my mind was growing foggy I knew it was time to head home.

I put my money on the counter and picked up my jacket, but just as I was turning around, there she was…very close to me.

"You're leaving so soon?" she asked shyly, her sweet brown eyes looking up at me.

I swallowed, feeling stunned by her features, before making myself nod.

"That's a shame," she murmured quietly.

I tried hard to really focus my eyes, I was sure I hadn't heard her right or that she was just saying a line, but as soon as I could see her face clearly I knew she was telling the truth. She didn't want me to leave.

This could end horribly bad. This could become too much.

But I couldn't deny it.

"What were you thinking, sugar?"

* * *

**So he's a tad sick, huh?**

**He hasn't strayed from people that need to be punished, yet, so that's good, right?**

**What do you think will happen to Bella now?**


	5. Mr Flowers & Weekend Getaways

**Sorry about the wait, I just really wanted to make sure this was perfect! Thank you to MC for making my stuff awesome! You're amazing. **

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Over the next few months I killed and saw Bella as much as I could afford without letting her get too close. She was as close to a girlfriend as I'd had in a long time. While the relationship wasn't perfect, I still enjoyed listening to her talk about her class and her days. Not to mention how great it was to go home with her at night a few times a week.

I'd worked myself out. I'd managed to keep my urges for seeing her blood trickling down her porcelain body at bay, to a certain extent. Every now and then I had a moment when my mind ran wild with thoughts of what I could do to her, but I quickly replaced those thoughts with how it made me feel when she laughed or smiled.

I was still fighting the need to kill, but now it didn't revolve around her. Now, I just craved it when I wasn't with her. She was my shining light, beacon of hope and kept me deeply grounded when I was with her.

She now knew I was a CSI and she didn't mind my little omission on our first night together. She understood that I had to be a field officer before ever becoming a criminal investigator, which led me to become a crime scene analyst.

She also had to be the best lay I'd…well…ever had. Her long, lean legs were one of the sexiest parts about her. Her tits came in a close second, those soft, supple mounds of flesh fit perfectly in my palms especially when she was riding me for all I was worth. But my favorite part of her was something that couldn't be seen through her clothes. It was her pretty, pink pussy. That fuck hole of hers made me shiver in delight just thinking about the next time I would get to be in it. She was warm, almost hot, and so tight. Borderline virginal. Fucking her was like an honor; she crawled into my soul and consumed me when we were together.

She was the perfect balance of good, sweet, and utterly sexy.

Today I was scouting out my next kill. I kept looking for the worst, despicable people, trying to keep my sights set on that vision was difficult, but I was making an effort. If I was going to feed an addiction, like that, it needed to stay like a vigilante mission.

I'd been pouring over old newspaper clippings about criminals that had gone free from their crimes. Walking because technology either didn't exist back when the committed them or lazy investigators didn't do their jobs.

I'd been making progress. Ray Orbis was last week's special request. He'd sexually assaulted a ten year-old girl before dismembering her tiny body and scattering her through most of Northern California. He'd walked from the case because they couldn't, hands down, say it was him who committed the murder because all the finger prints they could get were partials.

That bastard walked out of court that day with a smug, shit eating grin on his face and though it was ten years later, it was definitely time to wipe it away.

A wood chisel, the same kind he'd used to assault the little girl, with was my chosen weapon. I couldn't let him forget what he did.

I folded the paper in half and reached for my steaming mug of coffee, I needed it today, that little vixen had kept me up late last night. I waited for her after her shift at the Tavern. Crowley had me tied up until the wee hours of the morning on a case, and when I finished with my work I couldn't think of anything better than wrapping myself up in her warm, sweet body.

She happily agreed to go to my place and we settled in to our routine, where I made her a snack and we watched a little TV before pawing at each other which led us to the bedroom. But even after a deliciously fuck in the sack she woke me up just two hours later with her pretty, full lips suckling my cock.

I remembered choking at the sensation of her vacuum-like mouth sucking me in for all I was worth. My eyes popped open to see her beautiful, innocent eyes staring up at me as I struggled to contain my pleasure.

I knew what she would want.

She was a tender young woman, but she loved a good hard fuck. And I just adored being the one to give it to her. Her tasty tits grazing my thighs, her warm hands cupping my balls and on top of all that, her sweet ass proudly in the air behind her.

After she had her fill of my cock in her mouth, she happily slid up on top of me before taking me inside her warm, sensual, center.

I tried to rock my hips at first, wanting to make this as good for her as I could, but she wanted no part of that, pressing her hands down on my chest for leverage, before riding me into oblivion.

The little sex kitten had really come out of her shell with me and I was grateful for every moment we shared.

If that made me soft, then so be it. I was willing to be soft for her as long as she didn't know too much about me. I kept her at arm's length because it was necessary. I knew if she found out who I really was she would be done. And I decided I really didn't want her not in my life no matter how much I knew that she was better off not there.

I sighed heading for my laptop; there was nothing to be found in the paper this morning, nothing that I would be interested in, at least.

I searched for cold cases around my area, even going as far as Oregon. Then I found my target. Bobby Flowers. He was the mysterious murderer of girls on the Oregon coast in the mid-nineties. He raped and brutally killed four teenage girls just in Oregon, he was supposed to be tied to many other murders in British Columbia, but they just couldn't prove he did it.

That asshole got his jollies off on scaring the girls shitless before fucking them against their will and then beheading them. The coward ditched their bodies in the thick logging areas further in the state.

It was sickening and he ended up being the perfect hot to fill my need.

After some work on the computer and a few gossip sites I tracked him down to Grants Pass. It was about a five hour drive from my house and there was no way I would be able to make the trip in one day. I would need to make a weekend trip out of it, but when I began thinking about taking a trip like that, one person's face came to mind. Bella.

It would be dangerous to bring her with me.

But I could just imagine the rush I would get of killing this bastard and then going to fuck her.

My cock started to spring to life at just the thought of it.

It was a long shot, a risk, but I wanted to see if I could keep both my lives separate for a weekend. It would tell me if I could keep what I had with Bella going.

I reached for my phone asking her if she could get this weekend off. I wasn't going to be on call so there was no way even Crowley could ruin my little getaway.

***DCM***

Bella and I were in the car, my hand was resting on her thigh and I was speeding along the highway, just a few miles from the state line. She'd managed to get the time off for our weekend together and I'd pieced together a pretty believable story of having to meet up with my cousin for some business later this evening.

I promised to take her to the beach tomorrow to make up for my absence. She seemed pretty happy that I'd just invited her and wasn't at all concerned about me leaving her alone in a hotel room.

"How was your day, baby?" I asked as I turned off the highway towards the little town of Redwood. I wanted to stay on the outskirts, but not too far away. I needed to be able to make it back to Bella before my high faded.

"Good, I was able to get my plans done for next week's classes," she answered with a proud smile.

God, did I love that smile. She worked hard and there was nothing to be ashamed of there, but that smile, it was gorgeous. It lit up her eyes, made her cheeks glow and showed her warmth. Pretty little ray of sunshine.

"That's great," I commented. "I'm really looking forward to spending this weekend with you."

It was the truth; I had been anxious for it since the beginning of the week. After all I wanted to see if I could fuck those luscious tits of hers. And I wanted to see if I could find that special balance, but I had a few back up plans in case my urges became too much.

I couldn't kill her. I shook my head at the thought and focused on her words.

She was telling me how great it was to finally take a trip away together.

She filled the silence with her hopes for this year's class as school had just started up again. And when her soft hand covered mine, I'd admit my chest constricted.

But I couldn't stay with that thought as we'd just pulled into our hotel parking lot. My plan was to unload our bags and Bella, and then hit the road to find Mr. Flowers. I had a few leads on an address for him and I hoped one would turn up with something promising.

The check in clerk was helpful and quick, so I was able to get Bella to the room in just moments. She seemed a little bummed that I was leaving as soon as I was, but I lied and told her I had an appointment. She seemed to accept that, so with a kiss I was able to escape on my way to hunt my prey.

I drove down the back roads, leading me to this abandoned looking farm. I checked my sources and confirmed I'd reached the right address, and when I was sure, I parked far off to the side, out of the way of windows or any sort of prying eyes. My investigator instincts were kicking in and I wanted to be careful. I was over state lines now. I was fucking with a whole new fate. And I knew I had to be on my game.

I decided to see if I could identify if he lived there first before busting in and going on a mad killing spree.

With my black clothes in place and a small flash light in hand I slowly and cautiously made my way around the windows of the house. All were black, looking as though I might have been too late. But just as I was going to give up, I saw a flickering light from a room on the other end of the house.

A lamp sat on a small wooden table and next to it sat a man with gray hair. If it weren't for the lamp I wouldn't be able to see his face. But with it I could easily make out his features, ones that hadn't changed since he'd graced newspaper after newspaper.

Once I confirmed it was him I headed back to my car.

I reminded myself to not get sloppy or let my emotions get the better of me. I needed to keep myself in check.

I stepped into the thick plastic painting coverall and grabbed my blue rimmed goggles before grabbing my tool bag and my flashlight again.

I made my way to the rickety stairs and headed in right through the front door. That was the easiest way. Quick, quiet steps from there led me through the dilapidated house and to the room I wanted.

"Hello?" I heard a cowardly voice say through the door.

A narrow plank board door stood between me and my prey. Judging by the sound of his voice he was going to be easy to restrain. But that wasn't for certain, so just in case I kept my cooking torch in hand. I loved the shit out of that little fucker.

While it didn't give me the spatter patterns I preferred, it still made for some awesome melted skin. The sound of sizzling hair and the smell of burning lips always made me reminiscent of my own father who liked to stub out his cigars in my arm when I stepped out of line. Yes, my father was a prick. A real asshole; some would say especially when he would beat the shit out of my mother at the kitchen table, but that was a story for another day.

Mr. Flowers was waiting for me on the other side of that door and I really didn't want to keep him waiting.

I kicked open the door and found him huddling in the corner, wielding a bat in his hand. His entire body shook with trembles and I tried to hold off a chuckle or two. There was only so much willpower a man had though. He was useless against me and that was a laughable situation for me.

I slowly, deliberately set my tool bag down on the ground and grabbed for my torch, taking time to light it and let the fire make a show. After making sure it was just where I liked it, I offered Mr. Flowers a bright smile and took a few steps forward. With torch extended I was able to graze his face while he stood there shaking in fear before he finally dropped the bat and began sobbing uncontrollably. I singed off most of the thing that he probably called a mustache. It looked more like a rat had taken up residence on his face.

"Stop, please," he cried and I switched off the torch, wanting to tie him up and get personal with him. Because his words did something to me. No, they didn't make me regret what I was doing; they made me think about the girls he killed screaming for him to stop as he assaulted them before taking their lives.

"You want me to stop?" I asked quietly, after setting the torch down on the floor.

I took out my handcuffs and quickly cuffed his wrists together. Before using another set to cuff him to the heavy wooden desk in the corner. I wanted him to stay put while I dug out what I was going to need to make this kill worth it for me.

I unzipped my tool bag and pulled out the tiny, cold, metal scissors, testing them out before kneeling down next to him.

"Do you know why I'm here, Mr. Flowers?" I asked. No, the routine never changed. I went through the motions of introducing myself and making sure he understood just what he had done.

"You took the lives of four innocent teenage girls, didn't you?" I gritted out, letting the rage I had been holding back carefully flow through my veins.

He just closed his eyes, not saying a word. I figured it was about that time to offer a little persuasion.

The pointy end of the scissors landed in the soft spot between his collar bone and his Adam's apple. I held it tight waiting for the blood to start blotting out around it.

His eyes flew open and he started squirming.

"Answer my questions Mr. Flowers and we won't have an issue, understand?"

"Yes," he choked out.

"Yes what? You took the life of four innocent teenage girls, or yes that you will answer my questions?"

"Both."

"Good. I'm glad you're finally admitting to what kind of sick bastard you are. Now, tell me, were there others?"

His eyes closed again and I could see him hesitating so I pressed the end against his throat once more. Blood slowly began to form plump little droplets, pooling in the cavity of his collar bone.

"Yes," he whispered, not looking me in the eyes.

"How many?"

"Seven," he managed to get out before breaking down into sobs.

"And all because you wanted someone to fuck?"

My words were harsh, but they needed to be said. He needed to see why I was here, because in just a few moments he would be gargling with his own blood.

He nodded, letting the scissors dig in some more.

He cried out in pain, but I kept my pressure there.

"And is there anything that you have to say for yourself?"

That was always my final question.

"No."

I nodded and looked him dead in the eyes.

"This is for every girl that you sadistically raped in the woods and then took an ax to their bodies. No one could ever save your soul," I said before plunging the scissors into his throat. The gurgling started immediately and blood began to rush out his wound and down his plain button-up shirt before pooling on the floor between his legs.

I watched as his heart tried to beat harder in his chest, clearly a losing battle. Then his eyes opened as he began gasping and choking on his own blood.

I watched as he drowned, sitting there in his own pathetic state.

There wasn't an ounce of remorse in my body as I cleaned the scene from head to toe, carefully removing any evidence that I was ever there. In clouding covering my car tracks. All of it needed to be taken care of.

***DCM***

When I arrived back at the hotel, I checked myself one last time before getting out to make sure there was nothing on me to scare Bella.

I was still riding high on my wave after watching every ounce of blood flow out of Mr. Flowers and I desperately wanted to be inside with Bella. But one wrong move and I would be in a mess of trying to explain myself.

Once I was sure I was good and clean, I practically ran in the hotel to the room.

After opening the door I found the sweetest sight, Bella laid out on the bed in just her nightie looking fucking delicious. She was reading too, but that was what she did. She was a teacher and enjoyed that sort of thing. But I knew she had been waiting for me.

I smirked before making my presence known and began stripping.

She needed to be on my cock and quick or I was going to lose it.

When she saw me though, a small grin slid across her plump lips and her big eyes lit up nice and bright reminding me so much of the night when I saw her for the first time.

Her finger hooked as I stood there in my boxers. "Come here, baby, I need you."

_Fucking right you do! _

But I had other plans. Her pussy hadn't been eaten in a while and I needed to take care of that.

"Naw baby, you come over here," I said lowly, letting her see the seriousness in my eyes.

Christ, I was sure she could see how fucking hard I was for her.

When she scampered off the bed, making me that much harder, she threw her arms around my neck and I picked her up kissing her hard.

But I had a plan, something I wanted to do, something that needed to be done and she had that slit that needed to be sucked on. So, I set her down on her feet and let my hands trail down her succulent little body while my lips worked their magic on her neck.

Her breath was ragged and I hadn't done anything further than grope her.

I couldn't wait to see her writhing because of my tongue.

_What I wouldn't give for her to sit on my face…_

_But that __was __something we would have to see about later on…_

Because right then I was on my knees peeling her panties away from her pretty little pussy and I wanted to dive right into it.

"What are you doing?" was her breathy little whimper.

"You."

She gasped when I ripped them away from her legs and stared at her naked, beautiful lips. I ran my nose around her inner thighs, capturing her scent. I loved that. It grounded me in a way I couldn't explain. She was warm, sweet, and there was something else there that made my dick strain and weep to be in her soft cunt.

My hands smoothed up her legs moving them apart and shoving her against the cool wall behind her.

I wanted to give her something to hang on to, because she was gonna fucking need it.

I placed a small kiss on her closed lips, they were just sitting there salivating and I couldn't take not doing _something_.

"You're so wet baby," I murmured, rubbing my jaw along her creamy white thighs.

"Yes," she breathed out.

"Hm, were you touching yourself? Was my baby girl working herself up into a tizzy while I was out?" I asked before slipping my tongue between her sweet folds tasting her sweet juices.

"Yes!" I was sure it was my tongue causing the vigor in her voice, but it was nice to know the truth.

"Fuck baby, you taste good. Do you want me to clean up this mess you made? Cause you're fucking sopping wet."

My tongue drove into her, fucking her from where I was situated between her sweet lips. I moved my head and managed to slide my fingers up her legs, letting her know what was coming, besides her.

With my finger working over her clit and my tongue nestled deep in her wet slit I was able to make her shudder and cry out. I heard her fist hit the wall while she feebly attempted to hold on for dear life as I continued to eat that delicious pussy.

She let out an ear-piercing screech while her fingers slid into my hair, pulling it at the roots. I licked faster, I rubbed quicker, I wanted her come, her pleasure.

And when her legs started to shake and her voice cut out, I knew that she had found it.

Her wetness flooded my face and mouth, soaking me in her scent and sticky pleasure, but I was a greedy fuck and wanted more. I sucked on her lips letting her cream slide down my throat and flow all over my chin.

I rubbed that tender little clit until she came down from her tip-toes and rested her sagging back against the wall. She might have had hers, but I still, so desperately now, needed mine.

When I was finished and had wiped off the excess with the back of my hand I slowly stood, my bones not as willing as they used to be, but still just as fucking proud of getting her off as my teenage self would've been.

And my cock, standing straight out, still wanted her.

After a long passionate kiss, I grabbed her hips and tossed her on the bed. I crawled up her body, animalistically, before leaning down and kissing her roughly.

I lined myself up before capturing her hands and twining them together with mine. I sunk slowly in to her soft heat, letting it engulf me as I pushed further into her.

My tension began to ease and my body began to relax. This was Heaven.

Her sweet brown eyes opened as she moaned when I finally reached the hilt.

I swallowed back my emotions. Some of which I hadn't ever felt before.

My adrenaline was beginning to kick in again as I thought back to the way the blood dribbled down Flower's shirt.

I slid out and pushed in again, hard. I wanted her to feel me, for longer than when I was just in her. I wanted to remind her of who was there for days to come.

She moaned out. Low and strong while I stayed steady with my pace.

Her hands slid out of mine, up and around to my shoulders as if she was pushing me harder, wanting more.

I gave her everything I could, slamming into her over and over again. My mind was a murky clouded place of pleasure and pain. I'd killed, but now I was with my sweet ray of sunshine.

Everything was good. Her warm cunt wrapped around me better than anyone else I had ever been with. Her heat was warmer, her grip was tighter, and the way she bit her lip as she was about to come was enough to bring me to my knees.

I sucked in a breath and tried to hold myself together.

But when her nails, sharp little motherfuckers, began cutting into the skin on my shoulder blades, I lost it. My hips thrusting out of my own control, on a one way destination to satisfying myself. And when she screamed out, her pussy locking down on me, and her sweet juices rolling over my cock, I knew that she had found hers too.

I stayed there, hovering above her, catching my breath and coming down from my intense high. I loved being with her like that…our shared passion was incredible.

And yet, when I rolled off to the side of her and wrapped my hands around her slender body, feeling her warmth, her curves, it seemed almost as good.

Almost.

* * *

**So darkward tried to make both of his habits work. **

**Do you really think he can continue to make it work?**

**Do you think Bella will catch on?**

**What do you think about him and his feelings?**


	6. Secrets

**Thanks to MC for Beta'ing this, I really and truly appreciate it! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

Bella and I had a blissful trip together and I was happy to say I was able to balance my two needs in life, Bella and killing. I didn't even have to fight the urge to kill her once while we were away together, which was a relief, because being trapped in that tiny room together made me think that surely, there was no way it could end well.

Now just a month before Christmas we were nearly living together. She was around all the time and I liked it that way. I never thought I would, but she was amazing. And keeping my two favorite hobbies, fucking Bella and killing, so close by was ever so satisfying. I planned to ask her to move in so that she would be able to quit that lousy job down at the tavern, but that wasn't for a few more weeks. I didn't just want to spring it on her. I needed to be able to work up to that.

And besides, I wasn't sure she'd take it well, something I had come to learn was that Bella was fiercely independent. She liked not having to rely on anyone, something she got from her parents. They were good to her, but made her become responsible for her bills at the age of sixteen after she got her first job. I still haven't met them yet, but she's been hinting like crazy.

I just wasn't sure if I could go through with being that serious with her. I was still turning that over in my mind.

I knew I loved her; that much was easy to see, even for someone like me.

But there was another thing I knew as well, I couldn't stop killing.

I couldn't deny my need for the fresh, warm blood gushing out of chest wound or watching a cold-hearted killer choke to death at my hand.

I couldn't change. Not even for a delicate, beautiful woman like Bella.

But what we had right now, was working, so I was rolling with it.

And _if_ we were to live together, I suppose I would have to consider the serious aspect of that, which was why I was still working up to asking her. I needed to be sure I was ready to be someone's significant other. I needed to be willing to meet the parents when she got to the point of nagging. It was only fair like that.

But I still had some time.

After a particularly trying day with Crowley I was looking forward to going home to her, in my house. She had texted me earlier that she was cooking dinner. Thoughts of her in tight pants with her hips swaying were crossing my mind all afternoon and were about the only thing that really got me through the day.

And by the sounds of it, dinner was going to be amazing. Even if the food sucked it still meant that I could eat her pussy afterwards if I was still hungry. That was a win for me on any day.

So when I tugged at my hair, finally sliding out of my car and walking up to my door I expected to smell something delicious permeating the hallway, like usual. Bella was a great cook and had surprised me numerous times with amazing feasts.

That was something I was truly grateful for, there was nothing like a home cooked meal ready and waiting for you when you walked through the door.

But today there was no aroma wreaking havoc on my senses and making my mouth salivate.

Nothing actually.

My throat went uncomfortably dry.

I knew she was here, her car was out front.

All sorts of questions about her safety began to flood my mind.

But when I stepped into the foyer, setting my things down on the side table, next to the door all I heard was some rustling and a faint whimper.

Not the good kind either.

My feet moved quicker, my heart began pounding and I wondered what the hell was going on.

I found her in the corner of the kitchen, back by the pantry with newspaper clippings strewn all over the floor around her. Her wide, worried eyes glanced over to me. I could see the wetness under them clear as day. She'd been crying.

I'd caused that little ray of sunshine to cry. I always knew one day I would, but who knew it would be this soon.

Just seven months after meeting this beautiful girl I would've never imagined her finding out about me.

Then, quicker than I could handle it, rage flew through me and my fight or flight sense kicked in and I rushed to the ground hurriedly gathering the wrinkled papers from the floor. The maps and backgrounds on the subjects were there too.

She'd found everything. Everything that I had so carefully hidden in the cardboard box at the back of the pantry.

I was busy, scrambling to pick them all up when her hands touched my face. Two soft, warm palms that grounded me more than any killing had. I couldn't bring myself to look up at her, but I couldn't look away either. I forced my eyes to focus on hers, trying to see what it was that she was going to say.

"I know what you do, I've had a feeling for a long time," she whispered gently.

A growl erupted from my chest as my inner monster started clawing at his cage. There was no way I could ever explain to her, of all people, what I'd done in my past. She was going to have to join them.

"Listen," she murmured. "What you do, is commendable. I've never seen anyone else try to save so many people at once." Her words stopped the monster momentarily. I was so fucking confused and clearly she had no idea what she had found.

"I don't save people, Bella," I gritted out, pulling her hands away from my face and lifting up from the hard linoleum floor.

"Yes, you do," she said adamantly.

I shook my head slowly and gave her a dark look. I needed her to understand that the last thing I do is save people. That just wasn't the kind of guy I was.

"Bella, fucking listen to me okay?" I said squeezing her wrist a little harder than I should've. "I don't save people. You've got it all wrong…" I swallowed and involuntarily lowered my voice. "I kill them."

She took a shuddering breath, scooting away from me, taking her wrist with her. I watched intently as she sat up straight and cleared her throat before looking me right in the eyes. "I know what you do," she repeated. "I've…" she began, taking a breath. "I've known for a long time. I knew what you were doing when we were up in Oregon, but I had no idea who they were."

Her words sliced through me like the knives I liked to use so much.

"What the fuck do you mean?" I asked angrily.

There was no way she could've known what I did. She wasn't privy to my inner knowledge and I was always so careful. What the fuck did she mean?!

"Edward, I pieced it together a while ago," she said simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Like she wasn't scared about what I could do, what I was capable of.

Almost like the sweetest woman I'd met in a long time didn't care.

I stood from the floor and ripped at my hair again, feeling useless. I didn't even know how or where to begin, but I knew one thing. There was no way she was leaving the apartment. Not alive at least.

"What… How did you piece it together?" I wondered, while pacing the length of my kitchen.

She swallowed. "I've seen your tools. And every time you suddenly have plans, the next day there are reports of murders in the papers or even on the news. I struggled with it for a while. But at some point I knew there couldn't be that many coincidences."

"And you didn't decide to run? Break it off? Or worse, call the cops?" I asked menacingly. I wanted to scare her.

She looked pissed though, as opposed to frightened, pursing her lips at me with a scowl creasing her face. "Really Edward? After sleeping next to you night after night and still waking up the next morning, you really think I'm worried that you're going to kill me?"

My eyebrows fell together and I felt a strange wave flow over me. I couldn't figure out what it was, but this woman ceased to amaze me. In turn, she threw me out of my element.

She wasn't fearful at all. She knew what I was doing, and yet had no idea why or who my targets were and continued to have a relationship with me regardless.

I couldn't believe it to be honest with you, but I was working on it. My mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that she was so innocent and yet didn't care at all about my dark side.

I shook my head. "There's no way," I muttered to myself before getting up and heading towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she called after me.

"I'm packing a bag, so that I can at least try to get a jump on escaping."

It was the truth because what else was I going to say. She knew my secrets now. There wasn't much else she could do besides call the cops. And at any rate I was still waiting for them to come busting through the door, as if she was the bait in some awful plan to finally catch me.

But I knew I was better than that.

The scenes left nothing of me, no clues. Nothing was the same, I never left a calling card, and there certainly wasn't any evidence to tie me to the crimes. It was just that they all happened in a certain radius and if she squealed, which I was sure she was going to do, there was no way I would walk a free man.

I tossed a duffle bag on the bed and began shoving clothes for a few days in it when she walked in, looking annoyed.

"And where the fuck are you going to go?" she spat.

I'd heard her swear before, don't get me wrong, but it was always when I was dick deep in her. Never when we were just talking, so this was a bit of a shock to me.

"I was hoping I could make it to Oregon before the police caught on, and then I'd ditch my car and keep heading north."

"Edward, why?" she asked, looking utterly confused. And for a teacher, that really didn't say much for her.

"Because if you haven't already called the police, I'm quite positive that you're going to, and this way I'll at least be able to make it out of the state before they start an all-out manhunt for me."

I was forcing my laptop into my bag when her hand covered mine, stopping me. "I'm not calling anyone, least of all the police."

My eyes glanced down at her, trying to decipher the look on her face, but I couldn't tell what it was really. I wasn't sure if she was sincere or just trying to lure me into a sinister trap.

While I was still sane enough to know that I most likely belonged behind bars, I still believed that my addiction was a form of justice for our area. I still thought about it in a way I could live with myself and what I did.

I narrowed my eyes at her letting her know that I was on to whatever game she was playing.

"I'm serious Edward, I really haven't called anyone, nor do I plan to." I watched as she came closer to me, putting her hand on my chest. "Honestly," she said, staring into my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I love you," she whispered softly. "And I think what you do is truly good for the community."

"You think killing people is good for the community?" I asked roughly, tossing her hand back and glaring at her.

She swallowed, clearly taken aback at my tone. "I didn't mean it like that; I just meant that you're doing a service by getting rid of all the people that couldn't be put away through the justice system."

"Uh huh," I said disbelievingly with a nod, feeling annoyed.

"I'm serious. I wanna help you," she told me.

"Bella, you need to understand that I can't be helped. I have a serious problem and there is no hope for me."

"I don't believe that," she replied quietly.

"Well, you better fucking believe it," I roared suddenly feeling claustrophobic. I needed to get the fuck out of the situation.

I needed to get away from her, she was testing my patience and I couldn't take it any longer. There was a dagger in my nightstand that was calling to me and I knew I just couldn't do that to her. It would kill me.

So, with my bag gripped tightly in my hand I walked out. I would get away for a while and hopefully, she was being honest and really wouldn't call the police. That was my hope. But for a few weeks I would need to lay low and keep to myself.

That also meant no killings, but I would grit my way through the weeks.

I slid into my car, still sort of surprised that there weren't police surrounding the building. I tossed my bag on the seat next to me and took off down the road, not even bothering to look behind me.

* * *

**So Bella knows now, huh? **

**What did you think of her reaction?**

**What did you think of Edward's reaction?**

**Only 2 chapters left! And they're ready to post, so leave me some love and I'll let you have them! **


	7. Fire & Ice

**Thank you to MC for Beta'ing this madness and sticking with me through my more or less fucked up ideas! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I gripped the leather steering wheel, following the signal from the tracker I had stashed in his wallet, something I set up a while ago. It was needed. I wasn't one of those girlfriends who always wanted to know where my man was, but after what I was seeing, I couldn't help it. And after a little research I found it was really quite easy to pick one up and install it.

I was always curious about where he went and it turned me on to watch him kill. It made me hotter than I had ever been, seeing the cold steel cut through thin skin and warm gorgeous red pouring out; it was a beautiful sight. But he didn't know that about me.

He didn't even know that I'd watched him. He thought he was being so fucking careful, so perfectly meticulous, he had no idea what I'd seen.

He didn't know a lot. About me or otherwise.

I was not calling our relationship a crock or anything, because I really did love him, and if I was being honest, I was pretty sure he loved me too. But other than the basics, there wasn't a deep level of knowledge that affirmed our love.

Nothing that told me we were going to be good through thick and thin.

This though, what I was driving to; was going to prove it. It was going to change everything.

It wasn't a long drive because he didn't head for Oregon like he said, smart bastard. Nope, just thirty minutes down the road to the Fremont Weir State Wildlife Area. He was ditching his car; that much was obvious. But he was stupid. Like police wouldn't find it there, of all places. That was the first place they would look. If he really thought I was out to get him, he should be thinking clearer.

I shook my head and kept an eye on the signal as I continued to roll down the road.

He didn't seem to mind speeding when his life was theoretically on the line. At least that was what he believed. He just didn't get it that I wasn't going to call the cops. I had no desire to end his killing spree, if anything I wanted to help him.

It was a weird feeling, but being included seemed like the only option at this point in the game. I wanted to be a part of it.

My foot kept steady on the gas and I followed his blinking light down a dirt road and far into the mountains of Knights Landing before he finally came to a stop. I was just a few minutes behind him. His car was dark when I rolled up next to it and I wondered if he was in the woods already working on his next kill, but just as that thought came to me I saw a flick of light ignite the cabin of his car.

He was smoking.

I knew he saw me, so I waited.

Taking my time to put on my gloves. It was cold after all and a jacket was just not doing it anymore.

Finally, after an agonizingly slow cigarette he came around to the side of my cab, knocking on the window.

I rolled it down slowly, trying to focus on his face, but it was twilight out now and it was difficult to see.

"When?" His low, gravelly voice bit out.

"Since the man in the alleyway. I was there."

He wasn't dumb, I knew he'd put it all together. Especially when I pulled in behind him. I wasn't discrediting his skills or his doings; I just knew that he was completely shocked when those words came out of my mouth. He had no idea.

"You fucking watched?" he spat.

I took a deep breath in through my nose before locking my eyes on his. "Yes…and I liked it."

His eyes widened marginally, but I could tell overall he wasn't surprised. This was the only answer that added up.

"Where's the chip?"

"In your wallet, something you would know if you cared to look in there every once in a while."

My jab at him wasn't about him never paying for anything, he did pay for plenty, but he never looked too deeply at everyday items. He was as sharp as he could be when he was cleaning up a scene or taking care of a body, but his wallet or his cellphone seemed like items he never plucked through.

"I look in there plenty," he sneered before taking his wallet out of his pants and searching for the rogue card my tracking device was disguised as. It wasn't difficult for him to locate it. And once it was found he tossed it in the woods.

"Are you an agent?"

His eyes were cold and steely and now that the sky was turning inky black it was almost easier to see him in the dim light. But either way I reached for the tiny flashlight on my keys. When I flicked it on, I briefly saw his balled fists.

"No, here," I said handing him my wallet. My school identification card was in there. I really was a teacher who worked weekends as a waitress to scrape by and killing people really did interest me. But he had no reason to believe me now. He was all about protecting himself and earning his trust was going to be an up-hill battle. But I was ready. Because even though he was a cold-blooded killer, I still loved that man.

"What?" he questioned it.

"Open it up and look at my school card. It's there. I'm really a teacher."

He stared at it, by the light of my flashlight, making up his mind. I could see the wheels turning and I was wondering if I was going to be next, or if he was going to believe me and accept me for me, as I had of him.

"So, you're a teacher who wants to kill?" he questioned as his eyes burned into mine.

"Edward, just come back to the house, so we can talk. Please, it's cold," I begged. I desperately wanted to pick his brain and ask him all sorts of questions. He had no idea just how much my interest was piqued knowing what he could do with just a paring knife.

He blew out a breath and shook his head. "No way, you're gonna rat me out."

"I found those clippings at noontime, if I wanted to 'rat you out', don't you think I would've had the cops waiting for you when you got home?"

He still didn't get it. I didn't want him arrested or behind bars.

His eyes narrowed, staring at me, reading my face, before finally settling. "Fine, but don't forget, if you fuck up, I won't hesitate to make my dreams a reality," he warned.

I nodded before rolling up my window and shivering. He was serious and I didn't blame him for it. I was sure that my finding out his secrets hadn't set well with him, but either way, there was no turning back now.

I followed him, trailing just enough behind to not get in an accident. I knew if I didn't there was no way to be sure he would actually head back to the house and now that the tracker was gone I wasn't sure where he would go.

Once we reached the house he was quick to get inside. I was wary, worried and afraid he'd changed his mind, but after walking in and shutting the door I found him sitting at the kitchen table, looking deep in thought. From what I had found this afternoon, that could mean anything.

I cautiously pulled out a seat across from him, hoping this would go better than I was expecting it to.

"What do you want to talk about," he snapped, looking irritated.

"Everything, anything you want to tell me, your first, anyone that was special, or even why," I said feeling flustered. His annoyance was clear and I didn't want to bother him, I just wanted to know whatever he was willing to tell me.

"Why," he said roughly, "Well, that's an easy one." He rolled up his sleeves, showing me his forearms. "See that, and those?" he asked, making me peer down at dark circles hidden beneath the hair on his arms.

"Those are from my father, a real good guy, you know? Drank like a sailor and when I would step out of line he would use me as his ashtray. Either that or stress. My job, Bella, is to prove whether a person lives or dies and I know this will sound hypocritical coming from a killer, but it's a tad tense when I see someone sitting on the stand getting sentenced to death because I couldn't find the missing link."

I reached over to touch him, console him in any way, but he pulled his arm off the table.

"And my mother was no better. Sure, she didn't drink or put cigars out on my arms, but she was never home. The fucking bitch thought we had a revolving door. She'd come home to shower and take a piss before heading back out again."

"I'm sorry," I murmured quietly.

"It's not your fault," he whispered, looking down. "I've asked myself the same question time and time again and I've never been able to answer it. Who knows why I do what I do. I'm fucking nutjob."

We were quiet for a few minutes and I was still trying, and failing, to get the picture of kid-Edward getting burned out of my brain. I didn't care for that image at all.

He cleared his throat before staring at me, directly in the eyes. Almost as if he was trying to intimidate me. It wasn't going to work though; I was braver than he gave me credit for.

"My first," he muttered gruffly. "She was a girl I had been dating for a while. She was spending the night after a few hours of good fucking."

I swallowed at his words. I knew he was callous, but there was no need to hurt me in the process. I knew he wasn't a virgin or anything close to it, obviously, but it still hurt for him to talk about his past sexcapades.

I pursed my lips and told him to continue.

"She was lying there, taking deep breaths, eyes closed, hair splayed all over my pillows when this sudden unquenchable thirst came over me to see her blood spatter all over the white wall that used to be behind my bed. Later, I deemed it to be the monster within me. It would make an appearance and want to be fed."

I was beginning to wonder if he was just telling me this to scare me or if there was a point, but either way, I kept quiet and listened as he proceeded to tell me every gruesome thing he did to her.

"I was new to the force, just received my badge and gun, you know? So, I reached in my nightstand drawer for my department issued knife and unsheathed it while she began to nod off. I couldn't deny myself, even though I wasn't really thinking. I just knew that I needed to see what her blood looked like dripping down my knife, so while she was resting, with her eyes closed, I slit her throat."

His words were final, as if to push me away, but he had just gotten to the part I was interested in. I wanted to know what it was like. I wanted to know what his reaction was, what he thought after it was all over.

"And how did it make you feel?" I wondered.

"The blood, it was beautiful," he said and I watched as his eyes genuinely lit up talking about it. "It sprayed in such a sexy and unique way that I can't even describe to you what it felt like seeing it. But at the end, I knew I had a hard on and I needed to take care of it. She was still warm and gorgeous so I spread her limp legs and began to fuck her again, this time palming her breasts and staring at the splatter pattern on the wall. Some of the best sex I've ever had," he murmured looking down.

I had to admit, this was too much for me. It was one thing to get hot over blood, dripping or the sheer warmth, whatever did it for you, but fucking someone you just killed was going too far.

"You killed her and then you fucked her?" I asked, swallowing the bile that was creeping up my throat.

"Yeah, she was dead when I fucked her," he said sadistically.

I got up from the table, feeling sick. Maybe he was right. Maybe I shouldn't know about all his faults, maybe I should've just left well enough alone. But it was hard when I imagined the two people that I'd watched him kill. They were all for a purpose, now I knew that much. And neither of them did he interact with sexually; it was merely for the blood.

I stalked to the bathroom preparing myself for the next wave of sickness to hit when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. A scrape of a blade and another step, I whipped around, seeing him standing there, hulking over me.

"I don't know why you needed to open this can of worms, but you need to know how to shut your fucking mouth," he bit out, hunching over me further.

My mind flew, not recognizing him. This was the killer inside him, the monster that he couldn't cage in.

"Stop baby," I whimpered, touching his face softly. "I love you, please, don't hurt me."

It was shameful to beg for my life when I was almost as sick and deranged as he was, but I really didn't want to die today.

"Stop?" he mimicked with a humorless chuckle. "I have no intention of stopping anytime soon."

I swallowed, gathering the courage I needed and leaned into his cold, hard body. There was no soft, welcoming scent that I had once fallen in love with. But I tried harder. I pushed myself, smiling slightly at him.

"Do you love me?" I whispered, hoping to hold on to the edge in my voice. I knew it would falter eventually and tears would leak down my cheeks, but I wanted to keep it together for the moment.

Briefly I watched as the blackness faded and his green eyes softened.

"Yes," he grunted.

"Then show me," I told him, grasping the hand that held his knife and wiggling the weapon out of his clutch. It fell to the floor, just inside the bedroom doorway, with a heavy thud and his arms wrapped around me, encasing me in what he, the good Edward, felt.

I took a deep breath trying to remember this moment because I knew it wouldn't last. My heart beat a little faster and my breath sped up. No matter what, I loved this Edward, the one standing in the middle of his dark hallway holding me while I fought the need to fall apart.

I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him soundly on the lips, again, that was purely selfish, wanting to keep the memory of his soft lips at the forefront of my mind.

He kissed back tightening his grip on my hips before pushing me against the wall. He held me there, kissing me deeply, letting our tongues swirl together before pulling me from the wall and into the bedroom, on the way clothes were torn away and more kisses were had. It wasn't until we were naked, frantically pawing at each other that I noticed I was straddling him.

He leaned up, a hand smoothing over my back while he guided himself into me.

I gasped, feeling that same, intense connection that I had always felt with Edward. This was how I knew it had to be something so much more than just a crush or a passing fling. He made me feel alive inside.

I was straddling him on the floor, sweat soaking our bodies as we worked towards what we both wanted. My eyes were just about to glaze over when I saw something glinting beyond Edward's head. The knife he had almost used on me lying there just a foot from my reach.

I knew what I wanted to do.

Certain things began flashing through my mind. How our fiery meeting would end and how I could change my fate.

I knew what I craved and how I would never be able to shake it. It was just how I was and when emotions were running so high and there was so much passion clouding my brain there was no way I could turn away from such an easy decision.

My hands slipped up his chest, slowly roaming over his neck before sliding into his thick hair. Something I knew he liked pulled, while we were going at it. I was nearly lying on top of him now, but I needed the reach.

After the sex was over I wasn't sure what was going to happen. But I was sure my life wasn't going to be safe no matter what cravings we had in common. He was fierce and whether or not he loved me certainly wasn't a factor right now. It was fight or flight. A strong defensive mode kicked in with a surge of adrenaline.

I kept my rhythm, even pressing my lips into his neck and keeping him distracted while I fucked him good. I didn't want him to catch on. No, now would be a bad time for that considering how much larger he was than me.

I stretched and reached with one hand while I tore at his hair with my other making him moan loud and long. My fingers wrapped carefully around the handle, gripping it tightly. There was no way I was letting go of it now. Not when it was my key to freedom.

I kept the knife away from him, far from anywhere on his skin where he'd be able to feel it. I was careful and then I began slowly, sitting back up, knowing there was nowhere to hide my hand. It was going to have to be fast and hard.

I rode him, shifting my hips, just so. I knew what he liked and I wanted him completely enthralled and wanting more. His eyes closed and he began to rock harder to me. I knew it was my chance. I had to take it.

I clutched the handle harder than before, finally sitting up, taking a deep breath and plunging it into his chest.

His eyes popped open, rage coursing through them as blood began to bubble up through the hole I'd made. Something told me my attempt to end him wasn't nearly enough.

"Oh little girl, you really shouldn't have done that," he said low and menacingly.

Fear spiked through me and my hand went to grab for the knife, but he got to it first, still thrusting into me, like it was a mission to fuck me to death.

He flung it far from us, blood spattering the walls in the process as he turned us over and re-doubled his efforts.

"You want me dead baby?" he seethed, taking my wrists and holding them above my head.

His grip was tight and painful, making me wince.

I shook my head, not able to find the words. My sudden confidence was gone.

"Then what were you doing?" he gritted out, pushing into me harder and stronger.

"I-I don't know…" I whispered.

Blood from his wound began to drip on to my stomach and chest.

He paused when he saw this. His warm liquid coating my white skin.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to see you dripping blood?" he asked as he bit his lip, his tongue then licking his lips and his eyes turning a shade darker at the image. "Bella, this is the ultimate prize for me. Seeing your sweet body covered like this," he murmured, slowly dragging a finger through the puddle.

His finger smeared through the red, up over my breasts, atop my nipples and back down over my stomach.

"Fucking beautiful," he breathed out, before beginning to pump in to me again.

"Is this what you wanted? For me to bleed? Or do you just love blood as much as me?" he whispered, tightening his hold on my wrists.

He leaned done and rested his head right on my shoulder. I could feel his breath, his stubble rubbing against my bare skin, and his heartbeat. With every pound of his heart I could feel another warm droplet on my skin, pooling and settling.

I felt his tongue lick the shell of my ear while he managed to hit a place inside me that I hadn't felt before. Tiny shivers began to flow down my spine. I couldn't believe an act like this was erotic. I couldn't understand how something this brutal could turn me in a way that I had no control over my body.

My heart thumped in my chest, his blood continued to pool on my skin, and as I began barreling towards an orgasm the little hairs on my neck began to stand up.

I gave myself over to him, body, mind and soul because it was fruitless to fight. He owned me in a way I had never felt before.

"Do you feel me, leaking onto you?" he grunted as he forced himself inside me again. My back tightened and my fists clenched. I was on the edge and I knew it wouldn't take much now.

He chuckled darkly as I whimpered like a wanton whore, something I had never considered myself before his presence in my life.

"Do you want to taste it?" he asked; his dark eyes glaring into mine.

I couldn't think, not even for a second, I was literally in sensory overload.

"I think you do," he whispered, dragging two fingers through the cooling puddle on my chest, the thick liquid dribbled down his long digits and gleamed in the light. I was mesmerized as he continued to fuck me.

Those blood covered fingers came to my mouth, painting my lips before pushing inside and fighting with my tongue. I knew it was useless to war with them; they were so much stronger than my little old tongue, so I sucked and licked, tasting him and everything he was made of.

I began salivating at his sweet scent and tang. My mind drifted as my body began exploding into the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced.

"That's it," he muttered through his teeth, his nails clawing into the front of me through the dark red smears.

The sting of pain only helped to increase the pleasure as I floated through the aftermath.

His body sped up, thundering into mine, his hands rough on my tits while he squeezed and grabbed making the blood swirl together on my chest.

"Fuck," he bit out before I felt him pull out of me and begin shooting hot cum all over my stomach and chest, right where our blood lay.

He panted, leaning over me, still holding his softening cock in his hands as he drew patterns in the red, creamy mixture that had ended up on me.

I was still coming down, trying to figure out if what had just happened was real. But taking a look at the still bleeding wound in Edward's chest told me, yes, it was indeed a fact.

Fear began to rise in my throat, closing my airwave. My hands clenched and the pleasure I had just felt was rapidly fading. I was in a very vulnerable position with a sadistic murder and there was no doubt in my mind he was letting me leave this room alive.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, hoping something would come to me as to what to do in the situation, but quickly snapped out of it when I heard a rustling beside me.

I locked eyes on Edward seeing him with gleaming metal in his hand, a fresh knife, just waiting to gut me like the rest.

"There's no way I can let you go, you're mine, always," he whispered looking pained. "But there's no way I can keep you here, because if you ever tell, I'll go away and I can't have that."

His eyes were soft, almost apologetic as he approached me; I hurriedly scrambled into the sitting position and curled myself into a protective ball, trying to keep myself from dying. Our mess was sticky and spreading all over the tops of my legs that were pressed against my chest.

"I love you, you have to know that," he said softly, taking another step closer.

I looked around the room searching for anything that I could get a hold of that would help me. Anything to save myself. I saw the knife I used on him earlier, just lying there, still stained with his fluid. But from where I was, it seemed so far away.

He kneeled in front of me, staring me in the eyes. I quickly inched toward my knife, moving slightly across the carpet, though my ass was sure to have a burn on it. It really only put mere inches between me and him, but it seemed like miles when I found I could almost touch the knife.

"Please don't run, I really don't want to make this any harder than it has to be," he begged, but I didn't listen, scooting right over to the knife, and if I was right, he didn't even see it.

"Baby, I need you to know, I'm doing this for your own good," he murmured, finally closing in on me.

I reached my hand behind me, securing my grip on the weapon, wanting to make sure I had it, because I knew I was only going to get one chance.

I nodded at his words, as if giving him my permission, a false sense of hope.

With a firm grasp on the knife I pulled it from behind me and plunged it into his neck, briefly holding him off.

Blood flew and began to drip all over me.

He gurgled, trying to say something, but it wouldn't come out, but just as I thought I had won, his arm pulled back and came crashing down into my chest. The knife pierced through my body, sending jolts of pain and searing agony to my brain. While I screamed, bellowing my torture, I watched in awe for a few seconds as warm, gushing blood spewed out of my chest. Then, Edward collapsed on top of me. More thick blood rushed out, but just as I was watching the most magnificent sight of my life…everything seemed to fade to black.

My breaths were heavy and hard, everything felt cold just before I couldn't manage another.

* * *

**Alright, let me have it...**

**One more to go and then this one is complete! **

**Enjoy! **


	8. Crowley

**As always a huge shout out and thank you to Mid Night-Cougar for being the awesome friend and Beta through this roller coaster! It's been a fun ride and I really and truly liked exploring the darker side of things! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Crowley POV**

I was beginning to wonder where the hell that fucker Cullen had been hiding; I was losing my fucking patience with him. It was going on five days in a row since that the goddamn slacker hadn't answered his phone for work. The Chief might have thought he was one of the best around, but he didn't have to deal with his shitty attitude or his disregard for direction.

I sighed and tried his cell again.

Nothing, straight to voicemail…again. And while I would leave another one, I couldn't because it was fucking full.

"Hey boss, you might wanna come listen to this," Officer Blake called from behind me.

I rolled my eyes but appeased him, and walked over to the phone he was holding out over the edge of his desk. I picked up the receiver listening to the frantic caller and the nine-one-one operator talking.

"_The smell, it's bad and my dog just wouldn't relent, he __took off over to my neighbor's as soon as I let him out for a run this morning, and __kept scratching and barking__ at the front door__. Something's wrong there, I just know it. And no matter how many times I knock no one answers." _

The operator went through her list of questions and proper etiquette before telling the gentleman caller that we would send a car by shortly.

But when the guy on the phone rattled off the address I knew where it was immediately. I knew it well because it was the same house I had driven by last night.

Cullen.

No matter how much of a dick that asshole was he never missed a shift and four in a row was sketchy. When I saw cars in the driveway, I didn't go to the door, because I thought he was just being a prick ignoring his job, but no, now I knew for sure that something was up.

I went with my gut feeling and rounded up my crew, Newton, Eric, and Angela before heading for my car.

When I arrived on scene the responding officer was throwing up outside the front door.

"What the fuck happened here?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"You better put a gas mask on, sir, before you go in there," Officer Danis said, holding his stomach and groaning. "They're in the master bedroom at the back of the hall and it's fucking gross as hell."

I shook my head and charged through the open door. I'd seen and smelt many heinous crime scenes in my time and not once had I lost my lunch over it. Maybe I was a cold-hearted asshole or maybe I was just used to the sick world we lived in.

But one step inside that house made me wonder if today was going to be the day I broke my record.

I slowly made my way through the house, checking things out as I went, but when I entered the bedroom, I was floored at the scene before me…there were trails dried blood everywhere.

I found Cullen lying on the floor not far from the bed with a knife sticking out of his neck, and on top of him, a woman with a knife protruding from her chest, both of them completely naked and surrounded by pools of dried blood. The scene looked like something out of a horror movie, one of the worst, most gruesome, I'd ever seen. Their bodies were starting to decompose but I'd know that fucker's hair anywhere, but the girl… I was guessing she might be the hot girlfriend I'd heard some of the guys say Cullen had, but she was yet to be properly identified.

I quickly radioed for more people knowing it was going to take some time to clean this place up. "It's Cullen, bring in the off-hours team too, we have to clean up one hell of a mess," I muttered, surveying the destruction all around me.

Once I had confirmation on the order I walked back outside to get some fresh air.

The cleanup took days. That Cullen was a sick fuck. He had newspapers, maps and plots of dead people from all over the county. The only good thing about finding him dead meant that we finally had our rabid serial killer laid to rest.

Though my heart ached for the poor woman that we found him with; she checked out to be, Isabella Swan, a highly-respected teacher at a local school and who was reported missing a few days before the nine-one-one caller reported the smell.

Shit like that shouldn't happen is Sacramento.

_Sick bastard._

* * *

**I've never killed off any main character before, but I knew with these two, this was their only HEA. They were sick and twisted. And if Edward wasn't dead, he'd be on a fast track to jail. **

**Thank you all to everyone who read and reviewed! **

**Love you all and see you soon for something much lighter and happier!**


End file.
